Summer Vacation
by SnowFlakeNinjas
Summary: Tsunade gives Naruto and the gang a summer break. All of the ninjas in one house? Only chaos will ensue and who are those 3 other ninja in the group. Pairings: NejixTen SasuxSaku NaruxHina OCxOC KibaxOC InoxShika Romance later in the story!
1. They All Arrive

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….I don't own squat…I can't even own my own air I can't- Hey! Who wrote this!

It was a peaceful nice in Konoha . Too peaceful. Nothing should ever be that peaceful. Wait for it……It's coming…… Not yet…..Almost here……Ok now it's time to start the story!

"Tsunade-sama..it's 2 in the morning….." Yumi started.

"Shouldn't we be sleeping?" asked Kasumi rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, well I have a favor to ask of you." Replied Tsunade.

" That favor would be?" asked Kasumi now fully awake.

………………………………………………….

"WHAT!"

" Ok Tsunade-sama we will." Replied Kasumi just wanting to go back to sleep.

" But she- How could- Why- Ugh nevermind we will." Yumi sighed in defeat and trudged away back to their house.

" Come on Yumi-chan , it won't be that bad!" said Kasumi happily to her sister.

Yumi just sighed. Whenever her sister said something won't be **that bad **it always turns out worse.

It was morning. Not 2 a.m. but 9 in the morning. Tsunade had called all our favorite ninjas to her office for an important announcement.

"What do you want Tsunade baachan?" Naruto asked rudely.

They would've glared at him but it was too early in the morning for that.

" Well I have decided that I'll give you guys a break this summer..," Tsunade started ignoring Naruto's rude comments.

" A vacation?" Ino squealed.

"Hn." Just guess who said that.

" Did you hear that Sasuke-kun? A summer vacation! We can relax for 2 whole months!" yelled Sakura.

" I wasn't finished.., said Tsunade . You will be staying at a beach house provided by 2 of your fellow ninjas."

Everyone glanced around the room expecting someone to say that it was them but no one did.

Tsunade looked rather annoyed. " Please come in!" Tsunade yelled out of annoyance.

2 twins and a boy came in looking rather tired.

"Tsunade baa-chan, who are they?" Naruto said loudly and pointing rudely at the 3 who just enetered.

"Naruto shut up! It's too early in the morning for you to be yelling like that!" Kiba yelled about to attack Naruto.

"Look who's talking dog-boy." Naruto replied.

Hinata and Shino were trying to hold Kiba back from ripping Naruto's head off.

"Ahem, anyway please introduce yourselves." Tsunade said putting on a fake smile. _Why am I doing this for these ungrateful brats?_ Tsunade thought to herself.

" I'm Kasumi Takahashi! " The happy girl with pink hair in 2 pony tails said.

"Hn." The other twin replied. She had long red hair and a leave-me-alone look on her face.

" Her name is Yumi Takahashi." Kasumi said for her.

_Oh great. Just what we need another ice cube.. _Tenten thought.

"I'm Takeo Tanaka." The boy said rather calmly.

" Ok well , pack you things because we're getting ready to leave tomorrow!"

" I'll pass…" said Neji.

"Ditto." Said Sasuke.

"Oh yeah I think they have tons of weapons in that house." Said Tenten.

" I'll start packing then." Said Sasuke . Now intrigued.

" ………." Said Neji. ( Tranlation: I'm going )

At Naruto's House

"Ok Ramen ,Ramen , Ramen , Ramen ,Ramen… Yep got everything!" Naruto exclaimed as he rushed out the door for his trip. Poor guy, soon he will learn he was actually supposed to pack clothes.

At The Place They Were Supposed to meet.

"Naruto's late." Said Ino.

They all simply nodded.

" Hey everybody!" Naruto Yelled.

"Naruto! You're 30 minutes late!" yelled a very angry cherry blossom.

" Sorry, I was trying to get all my Ramen in the suitcase." He replied sheepishly.

" Is that the only thing in that suitcase?" Kasumi asked curiously.

"Yep!"

" Did you pack actual clothes?" Shikamaru asked already knowing the answer.

"Ummm…….Yeah ofcourse I did!" Naruto finished unsurely.

Yumi just leaned on the tree all Sasuke-like and shook her head. Why had she agreed to this? _Because it was 2 in the morning and my head wasn't working right.._

" Let's go," Takeo said already walking down the trail.

About 10 minutes later…….

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

" Are we there yet?"

"NO."

…………………………….

"Are we there yet?"

"DAMNIT NARUTO WE AREN'T THERE YET!"

"Oh… Then just say that," said Naruto.

Sasuke just gave him a death glare and Kasumi chuckled silently.

"Are we-" Yumi cut him off by giving him the most deadly death glare in the world.

"Nevermind.." Naruto said quietly.

About 1200 glares later….

" We're here!" yelled Kasumi Happily.

Most of them covered their ears at the sudden outburst and the rest just glared.

They all stared at the humungous house before them. Neji , Hinata , and Sasuke weren't phased at all because ofcourse they lived in mansions before.

Kasumi took out the keys and opened the door to their new 2 month place.

" Choose any room you want. As long as it isn't ours!" Kasumi yelled cheerfully.

With that said everyone except the cool people, stampeded to get the biggest room. Even though all the rooms were the same.

" YOSH! I have chosen the biggest room in the house!" Lee yelled about to open the door.

Yumi stopped him before he touched the knob and gave him a don't-you'll-regret-it look.

" It can not be that bad!" Lee yelled as he turned the knob.

Yumi grabbed a mask that appeared out of nowhere and Takeo flinched.

"GOOD GOD MY EYES!"

"TOO MUCH! LOSING LIFE….AIR BEING DRAINED."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

What are they screaming about? Find out next time!


	2. The Sims

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto there would be more cheese , and chocolate. Lots and lots of chocolate. I don't own Sims or Playboy bunny either.

The horror of that room. It was so…so……PINK!

Good lord everything was sparkly and pink! The floor was pink. The walls were pink. God even the tv was pink! Kasumi had gone pink crazy!

"TURN IT OFF!"

"IT'S HELL ONLY WITH PINK!"

" It's so…….YOUTHFUL!" Lee yelled cheerfully.

Everyone just looked at him like he was crazy. Indeed he was crazy.

" Your expression of youth with the color pink! THE YOUTH SHALL CONSUME YOU KASUMI!"

" At least _someone _likes it." Kasumi said look at the ninjas.

Naruto was just laying there in a fetal position. Rocking back and forth.

" Make it go away, make it go away….."

"CLOSE THAT DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Screamed Ino.

Yumi , who was unharmed simply walked over the door and closed it.

" Lee, why would you even think that room would be yours?" Neji asked.

Yes , the door was indeed pink. The knob was a sparkly dark pink and had a Playboy bunny sign on it that said ' Open my room and you'll regret it '. Oh and lets not forget the sign that said 'KASUMI'S ROOM ' in big bold and pink letters.

" I don't know I just closed my eyes and picked." Lee said and shrugged it off.

" Hey I just noticed something!" Naruto yelled. The fetal position really doesn't last like it used to. " How come you're hair is a different color but your twins?"

" She died her hair pink," Yumi replied angrily.

………………………………………………………………………..

Everyone was looking like this: 0.0

They all snapped out of it when they heard Ino and Sakura fighting…...again.

" No way I'm writing Sasuke-kun's name on the door!" Ino yelled.

"Nu uh! I'm writing it! " Sakura yelled back.

" Your forehead is gonna get in the way!" Ino screamed.

" What was that Ino-pig!" Sakura proceeded to get a kunai out of her suitcase.

Sasuke just sighed and walked over to the room he had chosen. Then wrote his name in big bold letters.

" I'm leaving," said Yumi walking to her room of unknown things. Very unknown things.

Everyone did the same and everything was peaceful until……

CRASH!

Someone had to go breaking the windows didn't they?

" I didn't do it!" Kasumi yelled from the second floor.

Sasuke was bored so he went to go turn on the tv.

" Isn't summer supposed to be fun?" he murmered under his breath.

Just then they heard very loud music coming from the basement.

Bored as hell and curious Sasuke went downstairs to see what all the racket was about.

" Hey can you keep it down. I'm trying to be boring." Sasuke said as he discovered that Naruto ,Lee , Tenten , and Hinata had discovered the DDR game.

There was only one problem. They didn't know how to turn it off.

"Hey who touched my DDR machine!" Kasumi yelled over the music.

Everyone pointed to Naruto.

" This house is so damn boring! I was only looking for something to do." Naruto said poking the remote.

" Well why don't you ask Yumi-chan for something she has tons of stuff in her room.

" Great idea!" They all yelled and stampeded to Yumi's room stomping on bugs , Neji ,Sasuke , some random turtle that was lying on the floor for no apparent reason and a potato chips that was carelessly left on the ground.

They stopped dead in their tracks when the heard shooting.

" Duck and cover! " Naruto yelled trying to hide in the corner.

"I-It' sound like it's c-coming from Yumi-san's room." Hinata said.

They opened the door to find Yumi ,Takeo and Kiba playing dead rising on her video game.

" Awesome I got the chainsaw!" Kiba yelled slicing through millions of zombies like a mad man. " Yumi-chan! Stop putting chicken hats on the zombies! I wanna see their head pop off!"

Having nothing better to do they sat down and watched them kill zombies with katanas ,chainsaw , tables ,chairs and anything else possible.

A few seconds later Kasumi came bursting in the room with a new video game I just made up.

" Hey everyone! I just got a new virtual reality computer game at the store!"

" Shut up you're louder than Naruto-san." Yumi replied turning her head back only for a second and then going back to her video game.

" Why don't we try it out?" Tenten asked.

" Hellz yeah!" they all shouted except for Hinata who doesn't curse and Yumi who was trying to save her ears.

What were Sasuke and Neji doing you ask? They were going through Yumi's huge collection of weapons and trying to figure out which one would hurt more.

Everyone else that I hadn't mentioned followed Kasumi because they were bored , even though they had a tennis court ,pool , hot tub , video game , and cable tv. Besides a vitual reality game sounds fun.

" Ok now which one should be play? Super Freakin Awesome Sims online! Or Tottally Freakin Kickass Sims Online." Kasumi asked.

Everyone else just sweatdropped.

" They both sound so retarted…. Oh well the first one sounds kinda gay so I pick the second one." Yumi said heading for a computer.

Everyone else not caring which one they picked even though the first one did sound kind of gay picked the second one and went to their computer.

Inside the mind off a seemingly harmless girl named Yumi….

_Hmm….. username huh? KickassMysticNinja…. Yeah that sounds about right._

_Hobbies: chocolate ,playing Final Fantasy , chocolate , playing Kingdom Hearts , chocolate ,being a kickass ninja , oh and eating chocolate._

_Favorite word? The hell? Oh well…. Favorite word…kickass_

_Fave color: lavender duh_

_Favorite food: look at the second question assholes._

_Age: Do I look like that much of a dumbass to you?_

_Gender: Girl ofcourse.._

_Favorite Saying: Hmmm...If life gives you lemons exchange it for money. I mean what the hell are we gonna do with freakin lemons anyway?_

_Likes: Pissing people off and video games. If you have a problem with it send me an e-mail and I'll happily reply SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!_

_Dislikes: People who actually take the question before this seriously . I mean really I don't want my e-mail clogged._

Yep the perfectly normal mind of Yumi Takahashi.

After the questions and building their house thing was done they all got online.

Suddenly KickassMysticNinja or Kickass for short walked up to Naruto's or LuvRamen's house and knocked on the door.

" Hey LuvRamen?" asked Kickass.

"What?" replied LuvRamen.

"Why doesn't your house have a floor?" Kiickass finished.

" Well see I used up so much money trying to perfect my house I didn't have enough money for floors." LuvRamen said as if nothing was wrong with having grass for a floor.

Oh and if you're wondering these are the profiles for the Kick ass something something something Sims world.

Sakura: SweetBlossom

Lives on the same street as Lee , Ino , and Kiba.

Has a small 2 floor house.

Ino: Beauty4u

Lives on the same street as Lee , Sakura , and Kiba.

Has a huge 1 floor house.

Kiba:DogsRock23

Lives on the same street as Lee , Ino , and Sakura

Has a medium sized 2 floor house.

Lee: YOUTHFULNESS1

Lives on the same street as Sakura, Ino , and Kiba.

Has a medium sized 1 floor house.

Yumi: ( You all know this ) KickassMysticNinja

Lives On the Same street as Naruto , Hinata , and Shikamaru.

Has a huge mansion-like 1 floor hous with a bajillion rooms because she has the sim family stuff package. ( bwahahahhaha beware of the family stuff package! )

Shikamaru: LazyAss234

Lives On the Same street as Naruto , Hinata , and Yumi.

Has a small 2 floor house.

Hinata:SilentMagic2

Lives On the Same street as Naruto , Yumi, and Shikamaru.

Has a medium sized 2 floor house.

Naruto: LuvRamen

Lives On the Same street as Yumi, Hinata , and Shikamaru.

Has a HUGE 1 floor house.

Kasumi: PlaygirlBunny12

Lives with Yumi because she didn't feel like making a house.

Chouji: FoodRulesAll

Lives on the same street as Shino, Takeo and Tenten.

Has a medium sized 2 floor house.

Tenten: WeaponzGirl

Lives on the same street as Shino, Takeo ,and Chouji.

Has a medium sized 1 floor house

Shino: BugzRCool

Lives on the same street as Takeo ,Chouji and Tenten.

Has a huge 1 floor house.

Takeo: ImAwesome5

Lives on the same street as Shino,Chouji , and Tenten.

Has a medium sized 2 floor house.

Back To The Story…..

" Hey! How come you and Playgirl get a huge house!" LuvsRamen yelled pointing accusingly to Playgirl and Kickass.

" Well a few months before, Kickass bought an expansion pack called Sims Family Stuff and it has a whole bunch of themed and non-themed stuff in it that you can use." Playgirl said.

LuvsRamen peeked into their 1 floor mansion and his jaw dropped. Right through the virtual floor.

They had a huge dining room and kitchen with ballroom themed walls , a hot tub room , Playgirl's Princess themed room and Kickass's Nighttime themed rooms with an ocean themed bath room with 2 tubs and 3 showers with a fire themed tv room and Snow themed playroom. ( you know with video games huge flatscreen , and computer… that kind of stuff ) For pete's sake they even had a relax themed pool room/sauna!

That was so freakin unfair!

"We didn't have to waste money on buying things for the house so we just used money building it." Yumi said plainly.

By then everyone else from all the streets had come to see the humungous house. Jaws dropped and all.

They all glared at Kickass and Playgirl.

" I don't know what's so great. I have have a pool and a backyard deck at my house." Said LazyAss boringly.

About 2 virtual hours later…… ( which in real time was about 2 minutes..)

Everyone had left the house with gifts. I mean everyone. They had forced Kickass and Playgirl to give them a lot of stuff. Some of the stuff they didn't even need but they sold it to make their house bigger and now everyone in that entire neighborhood had either a big house or a fancy one.

" I'm happy now," said LuvRamen , looking at his pearl white floors.

What will happen next? Find out next time!


	3. The Sims Part 2

Disclaimer: I finally own Naruto! Well it's a plushie……but it's still Naruto!

Thankies To All Who Rewiewed!

" You guys freakin robbed us of all our useless but money-worth crap!" Kickass yelled for the 3rd time today.

" So what? You guys had and exspansion pack for pete's sake! Your house was a freakin mansion! I'm sure you won't miss a few things." LuvsRamen said.

" A few! A **_FEW _**! We used to have 300 freakin items in our inventory and now we only have 13!"yelled Kickass.

" Hey be lucky we didn't take the ones you already set out," replied LuvsRamen.

Kickass was now fuming and what happened next didn't really help.

"Um Kickass-chan I think we're gonna have give some people more stuff." Said Playgirl uneasily.

"WHAT!"

Sure enough there were Neji or ItsJustFate and Sasuke or AvengerEmo coming their way.

In the computer room……..

" When the hell did you get here! " Yumi said turning to the 2.

"Just now," Sasuke said bluntly.

" Your weapons got boring after a while," said Neji.

Back In The Sims…….

"You know what? I'm not even gonna ask why you were in my weapons," Kickass said turning around grimly.

"Hey where are you guys gonna live?" asked WeaponzGirl.

Yep, the guys didn't know how to work the game so they blew their money on stuff they were gonna put in the house.

"I'll stay with Hinata-san. If that's ok. " said ItsJustFate.

"It's ok I have some extra rooms on the second floor and please call me SilentMagic," said SilentMagic2 with a smile. ( yeah she typing so no stuttering! )

" I think I have enough money to make a small house.." stated Sasuke in a matter-of-fact tone.

_At least we don't have to give them stuff for their rooms. Kickass thought bitterly._

About 1 virtual week later ….. ( an hour in human time. )

A knock was at the door of Kickass's and Playgirl's door.

" I'll get it," said Kickass.

There at the door was everyone in the neighborhood.

" Umm….. why do we have bills?" asked WeaponzGirl.

" Cause the game expects you to pay them," said Kickass.

" How are we gonna do that!" yelled DogsRock.

" Get a job you lazy ass!" Kickass yelled.

" Where are we gonna get jobs?" yelled DogsRock.

"Well I don't have a car yet so we have to walk to the promotion house,"said Kickass.

" Hey! You know I could get a car too!" yelled Playgirl.

"Please, do you remember the last time you got a car on the sims?" said Kickass.

FLASHBACK

" Hey neechan I finally bought a car!" yelled Playgirl happily.

" Good for you." Said Kickass sarcastically.

About 2 seconds later…….

" You totaled the car in less than a millisecond!" yelled Kickass pointing to the car crashed into a conveniently placed wall.

" I swear I looked away from the screen for about 1 second and when I looked back the car crashed!" yelled Playgirl.

FLASHBACK OVER

"Your sister has serious issues you know that?" saidDogsRock.

"Yes I know." replied Kickass.

" I can hear you ya know! "yelled Playgirl.

"Your point?" said Kickass.

"This game is boring I'm signing off," said Neji.

They all nodded in reply that the game was indeed boring.

So they all got up from the computers and stood there.

Just standing.

Standing and staring.

God they're boring!

Ok that's it ! We're going to change the story scene to where the sand siblings are! These people are boring!

Somewhere in a place more exciting…….

RING RING

"Temari get the phone!"

RING RING

"Temari! Get the phone!"

RING RING

"TEMARI GET THAT -bleeping- PHONE RIGHT NOW!"

" Geez I am I am…"Temari said running down to the phone. ( Does Konoha have phones? )

" Hello? Oh no we're not busy. Really? We'd love to go thanks! " Temari said and hung up the phone. " Kankurou ,Gaara pack your bags! We're going on vacation!"

" Why?" Kankurou asked.

" Because we're bored," replied Temari.

" We're bored?" said Gaara using his mini chain saw to rip off little dolls heads.

"Yes we are now start packing!" Temari ordered.

" No." Gaara replied not taking his eyes off the chainsaw.

" Oh come on! They have a pool and a big house and……and…I hear there's a weapons closet filled with swords and hammers and chainsaws…." Temari whined.

Kankurou had started packing the minute she said pool but Gaara upon hearing the word chainsaws grabbed the whole house and shook all the clothes out of it into one suitcase.

"I'm ready," Gaara said plainly.

Temari and Kankurou : O.o

"Uhh… right well….. let's go!" Temari said skipping down the road.

Back at the most boring place on earth…….

"Yes it is."

No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes. It. Is!"

"No. It's. Not!"

Yumi and Kasumi were having an argument over if the ant in the corner was red or black.

Yes people they were that bored.

" Hey Shino can you see if that ant in the corner is red or black?" Kasumi asked.

Shino, having nothing better to do with his life walked over and stared at the ant.

"It's black." He said walking back to his corner of wonders.

"Ha! Told ya!" said Kasumi rocking back and forth with glee.

Back with the Sand Siblings…….

" Is this the house?" asked Kankurou staring at the seemingly quiet and peaceful house.

"Yep." Temari said knocking on the door.

"I'll get it!" Yumi said rushing to the door only to be trampled by her sister and everyone else who wanted to see who was at the door.

"Hello." They all chorused opening up the door.

" Umm…..hi. Tsunade-sama said we could stay here for the summer.

" Ok well come in!" Kasumi said cheerfully shooing everyone else out the way.

Gaara started poking the trampled Yumi with a stick. "Is she dead?"

"No not that I know." Said Kasumi staring at the stick.

"Can I kill her?" Gaara asked.

"Umm…..no." Kasumi said backing away from Gaara.

" Hey stop poking me with that stupid stick!" Yumi yelled in his face.

" Just seeing if you were alive," he replied secretly wishing he had a chainsaw.

" He's not on meds is he?" Kasumi whispered to Kankurou.

" Not that I know of." He replied sitting on the couch.

" I know let's play with dangerous weapons!" yelled Kasumi.

" Are you sure you're not on meds?" Kankurou asked warily.

" Well Yumi let's me play with weapons all the time." Kasumi said pouting like a child.

Neji raised and eyebrow. " What kind of sister are you? "

" Well none of the guns are loaded so I don't see any harm done." Said Yumi as if it were the most normal thing in the world to let your hyper active sister to play with guns.

" Well technically swords and chainsaw and hammers can't be loaded." Said Kasumi in a matter of fact tone.

By now everyone except Gaara and Shino were looking like this: 0.o

" You know what? I'm gonna go start a watergun weapon fight with the air you guys be boring without me." Yumi said walking to her closet of watergun/waterchainsaw/waterhammer/watersword wonders.

" I'm getting the chainsaw said Gaara snatching the chainsaw out of her hand.

" Oh by the way I'm Temari and this is Kankurou and that rude thing over there is Gaara." Temari said watching Kankurou watch tv.

"Awww….Panda-kun! I wanted the chainsaw!" whined Kasumi.

Suddenly time stopped.

" What did you just call me?" said Gaara in one of those horror movie kind of voices.

" I think Panda-kun suits you very nicely. " said Kasumi.

" Don't call me Panda-kun or Panda at all!" Gaara said. His voice getting darker and darker each word.

Kasumi backed away and nodded.

Time went forward again.

"I think this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship." said Yumi filling up her mini cannon water gun.

Kasumi with her water shooting katana jumped out the window to go see what she could break.

"Kasumi! That's the second window you've broken today!" Yumi whined. " Come on Gaara-kun. We have to find her before she breaks anything else.

Gaara , who just wanted to shoot water or H2O in his opinion. ( Because water sounds weaker than H2O ) followed. He could've sworn he saw a boy with orange hair send him a glare.

You could hear numerous crashes , screaming ,banging , and explosions in the distance before Gaara and Yumi came back with an unconscious Kasumi.

" What did you………" Ino started.

"Don't ask." Yumi stated and threw Kasumi somewhere in the corner.

" So now what?" asked Chouji since he hasn't talked in a while.

" What do you mean now what! This place has a sunroof and weapons and video games and a pool and a whole bunch of other stuff and you guys are BORED!" Temari screamed nearly breaking another window.

Everyone had ran or more stampeded to their rooms to get swimming stuff to go to the pool. Everyone but Takeo who was too busy glaring at Gaara.

_Gaara-kun! Gaara-KUN! Since when was his name Gaara-kun! Than name is reserved for me and me ONLY! _Takeo thought angrily.

"Takeo-kun? Are you coming?" Yumi said poking her head out of the hall.

"Ah! Oh hehe right….yeah I'm coming!" said running to his room.

About 12 milliseconds later…….

" Isn't this relaxing?" Yumi said taking of her sunglasses.

"Yep, wonderful!" Exclaimed Sakura stretching out her arms.

The girls were currently getting a tan 5 feet away from the pool. ( for safety reasons. )

While the guys were either throwing water balloons or shooting people with squirt guns. Personally I don't see the difference.

Then the worst happened. Someone actually had the nerve and stupidity to throw a water balloon at the girls. Who threw it? Isn't it obvious?

"NARUTO!"

For the next hour Naruto was chased with hammers ,chainsaws , swords , guns , and anything else that would hurt.

" I'm happy now ," said Yumi walking into the house with a chainsaw with red LIQUID on it.

All the boys made a mental note to stay at least 3 feet away from the girls.

At Night…… ( you know this is the 3rd chapter and I just realized it was still the 1st day! )

"What are we having for dinner?" asked Shikamaru who was very hungry.

"Pizza!"

"Ramen!"

"Chips."

"Salad!"

" No way we need meat!"

" Tomatoes?"

Everyone stared at Sasuke.

" Fine then. No tomatoes." Sasuke said turning away.

"Does anyone even know how to cook!" yelled Tenten.

They all thought for a minute.

Then Hinata raised her hand. Then Sakura. Then Yumi. Then Kasumi. Then Yumi put Kasumi's hand down knowing if they let her cook they wouldn't have a house anymore. ( they barely have windows. )

"Ok then. We let the people who can cook decide." Tenten said going to see if that DDR machine was still working.

They ended up having spaghetti and meatballs. Out of pity Hinata gave Naruto Ramen.

It was bed time! Yay! They were all about to go to sleep when……

CRASH!

"Damnit Kasumi! That's the 3rd window!"

"Sorry!" Kasumi said going back to her bed.

Ahem. They were about to go to sleep when…..

BANG BANG!

" What the hell?"" Yumi said walking over to her wall. Sure enough there was banging. It wasn't coming from Yumi's side of the room , so it must be….

" Naruto! Shut the hell up!" Yumi yelled through the wall.

" It's not me!" Naruto yelled.

" Oh I suppose there's someone else in your room banging on the walls!" Yumi yelled.

" Yumi! Naruto! Shut up I'm trying to sleep!" yelled Shikamaru.

" I would be able to sleep if SOMEONE wasn't banging on the walls!" yelled Yumi.

" He said shut up!" Sasuke yelled.

" Shut the hell up Uchiha! Yelled Yumi.

" It's not me!" Naruto yelled.

" Hey don't tell Sasuke to shut up!" yelled Sakura.

" If he talks it's only making the noise worse! "yelled Kiba.

" I wouldn't have to yell if someone keeps their voice down!" yelled Sasuke.

" Well if Naruto would stop banging on the walls I wouldn't have to yell!" yelled Yumi.

" It's not me!" whined Naruto.

" All of you SHUT THE HELL UP!" Neji yelled obviously getting mad.

" Who told YOU to come into this Hyuuga!" Kasumi screeched mad at everyone yelling at her younger sister blaming her. ( yes believe it or not Kasumi is 2 minutes older ).

" All of you shut the hell up before I use my sand against you!" Gaara yelled.

Then it got quiet. Truly , truly quiet………..

BANG! BANG!

Screaming shouting and pounding on the walls followed by complete silence could be heard from Naruto's room.

"Finally some peace." Yumi said going back to her bed.

BANG! BANG!

" That's It!" Yumi said grabbing a conveniently placed sludge hammer and opening the door only to be met with tons of angry faces.

" Ha! I knew it was you!" Kiba yelled.

" No it isn't!" Yumi defended.

" Then what were you doing with that sledge hammer?" Sasuke asked glaring.

" I was about to go knock out whoever is banging," said Yumi as if hitting someone with a sludge hammer was the most normal thing in the world.

The boys made another mental note. Stay and extra 3 feet away from Yumi.

" Besides don't you think there would be a hole in the wall if I did use the sludge hammer?" Yumi said.

They all mumbled something.

" Well who's banging then!" Ino yelled.

" It was you!" Sakura said pointing to Ino.

" Get that finger out of my face forehead girl!" Ino said throwing a punch.

Sakura ducked so Ino accidentally hit Shikamaru.

"Why you! " Shikamaru started.

This was followed by a full out war of punches and kicks and pinching and hammering.

" Please friends! Fighting is so UNYOUTHFUL! " Lee yelled.

He got knocked out by a suspicious looking sludge hammer.

So the night went on with fighting while a squirrel came out of the chimney laughing hysterically.

What will happen next? Why is this chapter so long? Why am I asking these questions? Find out in the next chapter! Well the first question anyway…. I'm going to need more reviews to update the story so please review! I'm begging you!


	4. Um

Disclaimer: I don't know the point of actually making a disclaimer if you know you don't own squat. For those of you who claim Naruto is yours then shame on you! By the way.. I don't own Naruto. Thanks to all my reviewers! ( someone reading this : coughyourstorysuckscough ) Anyway...enjoy!

About 12 p.m…………………..

"Ugh……What happened and why does my head hurt?" Kasumi started waking everyone up.

"Naruto! Get your ass outta my face!"

"Get your foot outta my eye!"

"Ewwww… arm pits smell like fart!"

"If they stink that bad move!"

So for the next 12 minutes they went on about how peoples arm pits stink and why peoples asses were in other people faces. Then the weirdest thing happened……

"Hey, we're out of food." Yumi said out of nowhere.

They all stared.

" What? We are." Stated Yumi plainly.

" Out of food? No it can't be! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chouji yelled to the gods , who probably weren't listening.

" We can always go to the supermarket." Kasumi suggested.

With that said even though they were still in pajamas Chouji grabbed everyone by the arm, except Gaara who threatened to kill him if he did and ran to the store. Oh boy…..

" What are we looking for?" asked Kasumi.

"Food." Chouji stated.

"What kind of food?" Kasumi asked.

" Edible food." Chouji said.

"What _kind_ of edible food?" Kasumi asked getting annoyed.

" Oooooh….. Chips." Chouji said running off to the chips aisle.

"How the hell are we gonna eat chips for breakfast ,lunch and dinner!" Yumi asked or more like yelled.

" What about Ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe a few of those…" Kasumi said not knowing what she had just done.

"Ok! Hinata-chan will you come with me?" Naruto asked with a huge smile on his face.

"U-um sure." Hinata said as Naruto dragged her around the world or supermarket to find where they put the Ramen.

Yumi had to think. She couldn't leave her sister alone because if she did that her sister would come back with either all pink foods or tons of candy. So she was coming with her. She also needed sensible people t come with her. She would've asked Neji , because even though she hates to admit it he's probably the most sensible one their. But he went off to make sure Naruto doesn't harm Hinata. (because god knows he will ) She was taking Tenten because she was one of the very few sensible ones there. She was also taking Takeo because well……she didn't know she just wanted to.

With that she grabbed all 3 of them and headed off to the aisles with food they needed.

Gaara followed them because…..he didn't have a life and was bored.

Kiba dragged poor Shino to the dog food aisle to get more pounds of food.

Temari went to the make up aisle because she felt like it.

Lee went to the freezer burg aisle to go see if he could survive in the cold.

Kankurou , who had nothing better to do went to got stop Lee.

Sasuke who was only looking for some tomatoes was running for his pitiful life when the fangirls attacked him.

Sakura was trying to help Sasuke.

Shikamaru just fell asleep on one o the beds in the home decoration area.

Ino was in the check out aisle reading magazines.

That's pretty much it….

When they got to the check out aisle they couldn't believe what they saw. Actaully they could because it was normal behavior but Yumi , Kasumi , and Takeo couldn't.

Chouji had brought back about 50 bags of ships.

Naruto had over 100 cups of Ramen along with bumps and bruises courtesy of Neji.

Kiba had about 250 pounds of dog food.

Shino broke his back from holding the dog food.

Lee had frostbite.

Sasuke could be seen running by then every 12 seconds followed by Sakura and the fangirls.

Last but not least Shikamaru was being scolded by the manager about how he shouldn't sleep on expensive beds because it decreases their value.

"Naruto I thought I said a few!" Kasumi yelled.

"In his dictionary that is a few. " said Neji.

If it was the last thing she did it Yumi was straightening out this mess.

" Naruto a few is like maybe 3 or 4 put most of those back. Chouji I'm sure you can survive a few days without chips. Yumi stated calmly then turned to Kiba. " I'm sure that you don't need 250 packs of dog food , Lee don't ever do that again and Shikamaru if you wanted to sleep then you could've stayed home."

They all looked at her. Yumi was never this calm. They knew that the first day they met her.

Yumi then turned to the fangirls. Those poor, poor fangirls. Yumi was going to take her anger out on them. She pulled a machine gun she got for 50 off and started shooting.

……and shooting…

…and shooting…………

….and shooting……

There were so many fangirls Yumi had to keep on shooting for another hour.

"My work here is done." Yumi said and went to the check out line. "23 ,336,876 less fangirls you have to worry about."

Well……since I'm moving time a little bit slow I'm going to speed it up a week later k?

They were all deathly bored. Extremely ,extremely bored. Deadly bored. So bored they were making a movie about being bored called 'Being Bored ' the series.

They had done everything in the house 2,000 times when finally something exciting happened! No , Barney didn't die. Though that wouldn't be a bad idea It started thunder storming!

Ok , I know that a thunder storm isn't that exciting but compared to what they were doing now it was.

" Why do you and Yumi always wear a hat?" Tenten asked randomly.

"Cause we can." Was Kasumi's smart alec answer.

" Take you hat off." Tenten stated.

"No." was their reply.

Then the power went out. No they were still bored just bored in the dark. Which actually isn't much different from being bored in the light.

" I want to see what's under your hat." Whined Tenten.

"No! It's not as if you can see anything in the dark anyway." Said Yumi.

To be honest it wasn't really all that dark it was about sunset time and you could still see.

" If you ask me I'd say that you have a little secret you don't want anyone to know." Kiba said.

Takeo smirked at this already knowing what was under that hat. He wasn't going to tell them either. I won't either so don't ask.

" Well no one asked you now did they? It's hair just like everybody elses." said Yumi coldly.

" Now ,now Yumi no need to be rude if they want to know what's under that hat they can know……." Said Kasumi.

They all leaned in to hear what Kasumi would say next out of boredom or excitement. Mostly out of boredom. Yumi just raised and eyebrow.

" But they'll have to catch us first!" said Kasumi running away.

" Oh come on Kasumi they're not gonna do that whole catch and see thing it's child….ish.." Yumi finished seeing the looks on their faces. " Oh hell no."

Yumi got up running to some random place. The rest just chased after them . Takeo just sat down and recorded it with the video camera while Chouji who didn't feel like running around just ate his chips.

" Get back here! Let me see the hat!" Ino yelled dragging poor Shikamaru who now had carpet burn along with her.

"Never!" Kasumi said laughing maniacally.

On level 2 of the house.

" Stop chasing me! I never did anything to you!" saidYumi running for her life as she being the last one to get up had gotten most of the people.

" Just take off the hat and we'll stop!" said Sasuke who also wanted to know what was under the hat.

" What's so interesting about a hat!" screeched Yumi.

The others stopped. What was so interesting about a hat?

Ino suddenly yelled from the bottom floor. "STOP CHASING THEM THERE'S NOTHING UNDER THE HATS!"

" _What a rip off." _thought Sasuke.

They all went downstairs and sat in a circle bored to death. Yumi for once in her life almost looking scared and Kasumi bursting into fits of giggles every 12 seconds.

"Just what is so goddamn funny Kasumi?" Ino asked getting annoyed.

Kasumi went over to Ino and whispered something in her ear. Ino just grinned having control of her giggles and went to tell Sakura. Sakura having the same result as Ino.

Everyone else just looked at them.

" I'm bored." Naruto said.

" Saying you're bored isn't really helping the fact that you're bored." Said Shino.

" I know let's play I Never!" Kasumi suggested.

"What?" asked Shikamaru.

"No." Said Yumi.

" It's a game where some has to start a sentence with I never and if you did that thing that the person never did then you have to drink some wine but in this case some really nasty juice that I'm going to mix up."

They all still looked confused.

" For example if I said I never ate peanut butter and chili then if you have eaten peanut butter and chili you have to drink some of the disgusting juice." Tenten said.

"Fine then I'll play! I'm not scared unlike _some _people I know." Said Naruto giving Sasuke.

" Shut up dobe. I'm playing too." Said Sasuke.

" Teme!"

"Dobe."

"TEME!"

"Dobe."

"TEMEEE!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Sakura fed up with all the yelling.

Kasumi had come back from getting the horribly nasty disgusting juice that looked like vomit mixed with Barney's ass. It doesn't take her a long time to make something nasty.

They all made a face looking at it.

" Kasumi get that outta my face. Geez put that somewhere. So troublesome…" Said Shikamaru said pushing it out of the circle.

" Who's going to start?" asked Ino.

Almost everyone's hand shot up except for the people who hated this game more than life itself.

Kasumi chose Kankurou.

" I never…..tried to kill my friend with a chainsaw." Finished Kankurou smirking at all the girls and Gaara's faces.

They all stared at the **it**.

"New freakin rule! We're using soap water instead of that disgusting crap!" yelled Yumi rushing to get the soapy water.

They all nodded in agreement. For all they know Kasumi could've created some new kind of disease in that stuff.

Yumi came back with the soapy water chucking the Vomit Barney Mix out the window. Hey , most of them are broken anyway what difference will one more make?

Then they all stared at the soap water. Kankurou was going to die after this.

_Why couldn't we just be 18? Then we could use wine instead SOAP! _Thought Yumi.

They all drank it. Some nearly throwing up some just making sour faces and some just spitting it out altogether right in Kankurou's face.

They all glared at Kankurou. He would pay dearly!

" Uh….hehe.. your turn Sasuke . " said Kankurou trying to ignore the many glares aimed at him. Keyword: _Trying_.

" I never got so hyper that I thought jumping off the roof would send aliens a message." Finished Sasuke.

" Hey that was only once! " yelled Naruto picking up his glass.

"Ahem…" Sakura erm..coughed.

Kiba picked up his glass.

They all stared in shock.

" Ahem!" Sakura coughed again.

Neji picked up his glass.

They nearly died.

" AHEM! " Kasumi coughed very loudly.

Takeo and Yumi picked up their glasses.

Now they were really shocked.

" What? Pixie Stix do very strange things to your body." Said Neji.

They all nodded in agreement.

"……….go Tenten." Sasuke said still shocked.

" Um…..I never threw someone of a cliff because they were annoying." Tenten said.

Yumi picked up her glass.

" That hurt too." Said Kasumi rubbing the back of her head.

Mental note for all . Stay an extra 13 feet away from Yumi.

" Does that include bridges and hills? " asked Sasuke.

" Umm…..yeah.." said Tenten wondering how many people use friend abuse.

Sasuke ,Neji , Sakura ,Ino , and Gaara all picked up their glasses.

Yeah they have serious friend abuse issues.

Shino was next.

" I never …died?" Shino said not caring if the question was stupid or not.

No one picked up their glasses. They thanked Shino for that.

It was then Kasumi's turn. Dear god help them.

" I never…" a huge grin was on her face. "…had a crush on my best friend."

Everyone's face except the sand siblings , Shino , Kiba , and Chouji turned a very nice shade of red.

Hinata ,Naruto , and Lee being the only truthful ones drank some of their glass.

Oh and just a little note Ino gave up on Sasuke in that whole weeks period of time and Sakura decided to just be friends with Sasuke.

" AHEM!" Kasumi coughed. _There's so much denial in this room…_ Thought Kasumi.

Ino drank some of hers followed by Tenten.

"AHEM!" Kasumi coughed again. Hmm….. must be a cold coming around.

Sakura drank some of hers. Then Shikamaru.

The rest just looked away in embarrassment .

" Just some info. I can read your minds and I wouldn't want to _accidentally_ spill someone's secret now would I?" Kasumi said smirking.

Yumi nodded so they would know she wasn't lying.

Takeo took a quick glance at Yumi before drinking some of his glass. Then followed by Sasuke.

Kiba nearly choked when that happened.

Neji and Yumi not wanting to be the last ones picked up they're glasses at the same time.

This raised more and more questions.

Then Yumi made a loud " Ahem! " noise. Kasumi wasn't the only one paying attention to other people's interactions.

Kasumi mumbled something and then picked up her glass.

It was Naruto's turn.

" I never….damn this is boring a hell! I wanna go play the Sims!" yelled Naruto.

" What's a Sims? " Temari asked.

" It's a game where you make your own virtual person and create their house and stuff like that." Sakura said.

"Isn't the power out? " asked Kiba.

" We have laptops." Kasumi said .

"Oh and before we go downstairs I'm not giving you any expansion pack stuff. Add your money together and buy a house with that." Said Yumi about to walk down the stairs.

Temari gave her a pleading look.

Yumi just folded her arms and said " No."

Kankurou then put on his best puppy dog pout which wasn't good at all.

"No."

Then Gaara gave a fake glare / pout look to Yumi. Which actually looked kind of cute if you were there.

" Ok." Yumi said ruffling Gaara's hair. " Gaara-kun convinced me."

Takeo glared. Really bad and really terribly glared. At Gaara. The Demon of sand.

Oh boy…..

Well, well is Takeo jealous? Find out next time! Tashae will be writing it and she's a bit mushy on the love scenes so let us know if it's too mushy!


	5. OMG They're Hyper!

Disclaimer: I must breath! Must own Naruto! Going to die……..nooooooooo!...

" Kickass-chan we need jobs!" yelled Playgirl.

" Why? " asked Kickass.

" We gave our last items to Gaara , Temari and Kankurou. So we can't sell our stuff anymore." Playgirl said walking to the door.

"Damn….This game isn't really all that different from real life." Kickass said walking to the door as well.

As they walked down the trail they saw all their friends going down to the promotion offices.

" You guys need jobs too?" Kickass said.

"Yeah unfortunately.." they all murmered.

" Why are we playing Sims at 1 in the morning? " Sasuke asked.

They all stopped.

It was 1 in the morning!

"Let's get jobs and then go to bed." Suggested Yumi.

Neji got a job as a firefighter.

Sasuke got a job as a policeman.

Naruto got a job as a chef.

Shikamaru got a job as a photographer.

Kasumi and Ino got a job as a model.

Sakura got a job as a professional singer.

Hinata got a job as a dancer.

Shino got a job as a scientist.

Kiba got a job as a vet.

Gaara was a part time weapon in the army.

Temari was a sales person.

Kankurou sold hot tubs.

Chouji owned a restaurant.

Takeo was a talk show host.

Lee got a job as an acrobat teacher.

Tenten and Yumi couldn't make up their minds…

Then they all of a sudden got an idea although it took a lot of time convincing Yumi they decided they would become a duo who could sing and dance. After 50 bucks of learning at the schools ofcourse.

…………………………………

After that they turned off the computer and were about to go to sleep when…they fell asleep in the chairs. I guess beds don't seem to be used often in this house.

Just then Naruto woke up. He decided to be nice and give everyone a wake up call.

"GOOD MORNING SLEEPYHEADS!"

A very loud wake up call.

" Shut up Naruto!" Ino yelled hitting him on the head with a keyboard.

Ouch. Those things hurt.

" It's 3 p.m. I just thought you guys might want to wake up." Naruto said rubbing the huge red bump on his head.

" 3:00! Yumi-chan wake up! It's 3 p.m.!" Shaking her poor twin awake who had surprisingly not woken up when Naruto screamed.

Just then Kasumi dragged all the girls out the house whether they were awake or not.

The guys just stood there and then went to go play with dangerous weapons.

About 2 hours later……………….

The girls had come back with huge bags of something.

" What's in those bags?" asked Kiba.

" Nothing." Tenten said walking down the hall.

" If the bag was filled with nothing we would know now tell us!" Naruto yelled wanting to know.

" Nothing." Stated Yumi.

" Neji! Use your eye trick thingy to see what's in those bags!" Naruto yelled.

"No." he said going back to the machine gun.

The girls broke out in a run for Yumi's room closed the door and locked it.

Naruto stopped and stared at the door. Or the sign.

' You see this knob? My brother touched it and now let's just say he's 6 feet under.'

Naruto and Kiba stared at the sign for a moment. They certainly didn't want a repeat of Kasumi's room performance. They just walked away.

12 minutes later……

" EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAALLLAAAARRRGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

That loud piercing caused all the boys to go down to the basement to see what that horrible shrieking was. No one was there. Then they heard it again.

" EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

" What if it's coming from Yumi's room?" Naruto said remembering all the girls were in there.

They all rushed into Yumi's room forgetting about the sign and saw……..

Nothing.

It was a normal room. Purple ,blue and lavender. Normal. Then they saw Yumi's closet. You could hear the noise coming from there. When they looked in there they didn't see anything but clothes and junk.

Then Shikamaru saw a button. He then pushed it. All of a sudden the walls turned around and revealed a door.

" What the…" Sasuke said then looked at the knob reached for it..

Slowly……..

Slowly……………..

Slowly………………………..

" Come on open the door already you're wasting my life!" Kiba said pushing Sasuke out the way and opening the door.

What they saw was…….was…..words couldn't explain what they saw.

Ino and Sakura were yelling out battle cries while playing with light sabers and had huge black capes around them.

Yumi , Tenten , and Hinata were staring at the flatscreen with wide eyes.

Temari and Kasumi were rolling around on the floor.

Though that's not what they were staring at. Oh no. They were staring at the humungous amounts of candy on the floor. It was a sea of candy . No wonder Temari and Kasumi were rolling on the floor.

It was obvious what had happened here….Candy overload.

They were all hyper.

Tenten , Hinata , and Yumi's eyes were all innocent and wide from all the sugar looking at the tv screen. Just sitting there. Licking their oversized lollipops.

" So that's what was in those bags…" Kiba said.

Naruto however had dove for the candy.

Then they heard the noise again.

It was those battle cries that Sakura and Ino were yelling.

" Yumi-san…."

Nothing.

"Yumi-san……"

Nothing.

" What's wrong with Yumi-san? She won't answer." Said Gaara.

"Same thing with Hinata-san and Tenten-chan." Said Neji.

"Maybe it's the headphones." Said Naruto with hundred of pieces of candy in his hand.

Neji , and Takeo cautiously walked over to the girls knowing what hyper ness will do to a person.

Naruto though…took the headphones off an yelled…..

" HI HINATA-CHAN!"

"HI NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata said jumping up and hugging Naruto very tight.

Naruto didn't notice because he was hugging Hinata as well.

As soon as the other 2 boys took off the headphones they got the same result.

"Hi Takeo-kun!" Yumi said glomping Takeo, who had an extremely red face by now.

" Uhhh…Y-yumi-c-chan….what are y-you doing?" Takeo managed to say.

" I'm hugging you silly! " Yumi said then giggled. You know there's something wrong when Yumi giggles.

" HI NEJI-KUN!" Tenten yelled tackling Neji to the ground. Yep they were hyper.

" T-ten ten! Get off of me!" Neji yelled managing to keep himself together.

" I know let's go smash the lost city of Atlantis!" Yumi yelled.

"Yeah! " all the girls said rushing out of the room.

" Naruto stop!" Shino yelled pulling Naruto back.

"Aaaaaw…. But I wanted to go smash Atlantis! " Naruto whined.

"Naruto , there isn't an Atlantis!" Kiba said.

Somewhere in the hallway……………………..

"So this is the lost city of Atlantis?" Hinata said poking the snow globe.

" Yep!" said Yumi cheerfully.

" Why is it so small?" asked Sakura.

"They had a war and now very few people live there." Said Yumi in a matter-of-fact tone.

" That still doesn't explain why the people are so tiny." Said Ino.

" Well you see one day the Easter bunny came and met Santa Claus . Then a science god named Kenny asked why he wasn't invited to the get together. Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny blamed the town so the science god made the rest of the town puny and sold them in snow globes everywhere." Said Kasumi.

" Then why are we destroying the poor people?" Hinata asked.

" Cause they don't want world peace and they're planning on blowing up the world." Yumi said.

" Ahhhh…….well what are we waiting for?" Kasumi said grabbing a sludge hammer.

The girls started smashing the snow globe with hammers and burned the ashes and flushed them down the toilet so the evil globe people won't come back.

" Gee I never knew that Atlantis was so small…." Naruto said.

" You dobe! That's not Atlantis!" Sasuke said punching Naruto on the head.

As soon as the girls saw the guys they glomped them ,choked them , and ultimately destroyed their earlobes.

" Catch us if you can!" yelled Ino.

All the girls ran off into different directions.

" This is _not _good." Shikamaru said yelling at the girls to stop.

About 1 hour later at 8 p.m…………

The guys hadn't heard any noise for an hour. For hyperactive teenage girls they sure were good at hiding.

" I found them!" said Kiba.

The guys all ran over to see where they were.

The girls were sprawled out across the living room floor. Sleeping peacefully. Actually they looked very cute in the guys opinions. Not that they'd admit it.

They all leaned in closer to see if the girls were really asleep. Then the girls decided they were big cuddly teddy bears and squishes them to their faces.

They didn't dare yell. Knowing that if they woke up they were all doomed. Not that they could. They were too busy trying not to lose their cool with the girls hugging them. Though why was Kasumi hugging Kiba? No one knows.

When will the girls wake up? What will happen? Find out on the next chapter. I have chapter 6 written already and chapter 7 is supposed to be filled with romance and truth or dare so look forward to it!


	6. Constipated and Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I down't own life. I don't own anything in this story except Yumi , Takeo , and Kasumi. I'm going to die. No really. I'm serious. Why are you staring? I am serious!

SnowFlake: Thankies to all the wonderful people who reveiwed and since I got so many reviews ( or in my opinion a lot of reveiws ) in such a short amount of time I'm giving you the next chapter though it might be a while before chapter 7. It depends if I can remember what I was planning or not. But anywho back to the story.

Yumi and Tenten woke up a little bit before after everyone .

"What…the..?" Yumi said opening her eyes. She looked around to see that she wasn't in New York anymore and that she was in her summer home along with other people.

'_When did this happen? Did Kasumi have another rave?_'

Then all the memories flooded back in her head. She slowly turned her head around. Sure enough there was Takeo and she was squeezing the life out of him. She thought she killed him.

'_Good god is he breathing! I don't wanna go to jail! It smells ! They have crappy restroom bathrooms like Burger King! With no walls! Oh and Takeo will be dead…..yeah that's the reason I was looking for…'_

She quickly checked to see if he was breathing. He was. Then she made a quick note to kill him for spying on them while they were playing with candy.

She tried to get up. She couldn't. Takeo was holding her down just like the rest of the guys.

Then Tenten woke up.

" Tenten! Pst! Over here!" Yumi whispered or more like yelled.

" What?" Tenten whispered back. She looked at Yumi who had found a sugary sweet lollipop on the floor.

" Oh yeah ! Look behind you!" Yumi whispered giving her attention to licking the lollipop.

Tenten thinking there was some horribly delusional monster behind her screamed.

Everyone woke up and Neji had a huge bump on his head.

"Damnit Tenten what was that for?" Neji said rubbing his head.

"I thought you were a monster." Tenten said plainly.

"Do I look like a monster?" Nei said pointing to his self.

"Well……" they all started…….

" Forget I said anything." Neji said getting up.

Then all the girls eyes went wide.

"What?" Chouji asked then looked at what the girls were looking at. The guys did too.

"Oh no….." said Shikamaru.

"_Oh shit…….." Neji and Sasuke thought._

There was a big pile of candy on the floor. Smack dab in the middle.

Everyone except Yumi who had her lollipop stared at it.

The girls jumped for it. Some getting to the candy. Some not.

Why were they not getting to the candy? Because the guys wouldn't let them. They did everything in their power not to let them get to that candy. Chains ,chainsaw , chakra strings , bugs ,tables , curling ,irons , everything.

4 innocent-like teens watched all of this licking lollipops and eating jolly ranchers.

Who were they?

Yumi , Gaara who was licking the lollipop , Hinata who had gotten to the candy , and Naruto who had failed to stop Hinata from getting to the candy and decided to eat it.

Then all the fighting stopped.

"CAN WE HELP YOU!" they all shouted at the 4.

The 4 sighed and went to go eat their candy in the secret room which was filled with more candy.

About 2 hours later………

The girls had settled down. The candy was gone. The guys were somewhat happy.

" Hey where'd the other 4 go?" Sakura said just remembering that the 4 had gotten to the candy.

"God……there's 4 more!" Sasuke yelled getting pissed off with this candy thing.

" Hey I just remembered there was tons of candy in that room they went in.." Kankurou said .

"No……" Kiba said jumping up to go to see what mayhem they had done.

"You girls stay here! Lee…no wait Neji and Shino keep an eye on them." Said Takeo.

The 2 boys groaned and the girls sulked in a corner.

In a room with candy everywhere………

All 4 of them , Gaara , Naruto ,Hinata , and Yumi were sitting in front of the tv watching reruns of Ed ,Edd , N Eddy. Eyes wide from sugar.

"Let's poke the screen." Gaara randomly suggested.

"Ok." They all chorused and started poking the screen.

Kankurou's jaw dropped. I mean dropped. I mean all the way down in the earth dropped.

"Why are you poking the screen?" Sasuke asked after 5 minutes of watching them poke the screen.

" Cause." Naruto said.

"Cause what?" asked Kiba.

"Cause Gaara-kun said so." Yumi finished in a childish voice.

Takeo's head popped a vein after hearing "kun". "If Gaara said let's go jump off a bridge would you?"

"Maaaaybe." Hinata said now poking the screen with Yumi's lollipop.

They all sweatdropped.

"Stop poking the screen with my lollipop!" Yumi said.

"Why?" asked Hinata.

"Cause I'm still eating it." Yumi said snatching it away and licking the lollipop furiously.

"Can I have it when you're done?" Hinata asked.

"Maybe……" Yumi said pretending to think.

Then they all dropped to the floor. I mean the 4 who were hyper.

No they're not dead , just sleep.

All the guys stared wide eyed at the scene before them. No not because of the 4 dropped to the floor. They were gaping at those two things on Yumi's head.

12 minutes…………………….

Poke.

_Who's poking my eye?_

Poke.

_Stop it……_

Poke Poke.

Yumi's head jerked up to find Naruto still poking her with a stick.

"I SAID STOP! WHY DO PEOPLE ENJOY POKING ME WITH STICKS! AM I SOME KIND OF STICK MAGNET! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I POKED YOU IN YOUR EYE! HUH! HUH!" Yumi screamed tackling Naruto to the ground and started poking his eyes furiously.

"GOOD GOD MY EYES! I'M BLIND!" Naruto said runnin around him like a madman.

They ignored him. They were too focused on Yumi's head.

"What are you staring at?" Yumi asked rudely.

Hinata pointed at her head.

Yumi put her hand on her head. She froze . On her head were 2 big, black, fuzzy ( no not eyebrows! ) dog ears! ( you know like the ones Inuyasha has except a bit bigger.)

"Oh crap….." whispered Yumi.

" Hey we were just wondering were…….you……….guys………….went." said Tenten looking at Yumi's 2 black ears.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Then all the girls squealed and tackled Yumi to the ground touching her ears.

" It's so……………..CUTE!" Ino said with stars in her eyes.

"I hate being cute…" Yumi mumbled.

"I bet you do…." Said Kasumi glaring at Yumi for not giving her candy.

" What's up with the ears?" asked Kiba.

" I was born this way." Yumi answered.

"Where?"

"In a hospital"

"Where?"

"In a neighborhood."

"Where!"

"On a street."

"What place!"

" I just told you! In a hospital!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I give up….." Kiba said going in a corner to sulk.

About 12224 I give ups later……………

"Ooooooohh so that's why you have the ears!" They finally said after hours of trying to outsmart Yumi.

Now they were bored.

Yumi then spotted candy.

She reached for it but a million hand on hers stopper her.

"Don't you dare……" All the boy glared at her and she slowly backed away.

" I know we could play the game of life!" said Yumi.

"There aren't enough cars," Sakura said.

"We could all share a car." Said Kasumi.

" Then what would happen when we hit the marriage part?" Ino asked.

"There's a marriage part?" Tenten said unsurely.

'_Marrige! Nobody shall marry Tenten while I'm here! I mean Hinata...yes no one shall marry Hinata...or Tenten.'_ Neji thought angrily.

But If you were loking at him from evryone elses point of veiw he looks constipated.

" We could just skip it." Yumi said.

"We can't skip it! What about when we have kids!" Sakura yelled.

'_Oh Kami does this game have some kind of rape spot or something! Tenten..I mean Hinata will not be raped even in a board game!'_

Yep still looking constipated.

" Just say that you got divorced after having the kid." said Tenten.

" We aren't changing the rules! Why don't we play Monopoly?" Ino said.

" We can't share that either there aren't enough parts!" said or more like yelled Sakura.

" What about Twister?" Tenten asked.

" The mat is too small we'd all die of smothering if we did that!" Kasumi yelled.

Hinata ,seeing no point in trying to stop them when downstairs to the DDR machine.

The guys however seeing that they were bored watched the fight to see who would win. No not the game the girl in general.

" Karaoke? Ino asked.

" No way in hell! What about Guess Who?" Tenten asked fed up.

" That game is gay! ( no offense to those who play it ) Oh wait I just remembered…I just got this new virtual reality RPG games. ( she seems to be getting a lot of things lately. )" Yumi said.

"It's not that lame ass Sims is it?" Sasuke asked not wanting to play Sims again.

" 1. Sims is not gay! And 2. It's called Elements Revealed. The game where you kill stuff to get money and-"

"I'm going." All the guys said. They needed something to kill today.

Well…we went inside the mind of a seemingly harmless girl now we're going into the seemingly sane mind of……..

You guys vote! Tell me who you want to see! I promise insaneness and romance in the next chapter.


	7. Truth Or Dare and weird ass books

Ok poepls I'm really sorry that I couldn't update sooner but my mother jacked up our computer so now I'm using my friend's computer and she can only use word pad so here we go! Oh and I'm a huge NjiTen fan so you don't have to remind me to put some NejiTen in here! 

Disclaimer: Ok peoples I don't own Naruto now get off my back! Litterally you guys are heavy...

Ok on the way down the steps Yumi dropped the game because Naruto had to go throwing forks at people so now the guys were chasing him cause they needed to kill something. What's so different about that? Well they aren't bored! Then as if magic happened the storm stopped! ( I'm serious we have 2 minute thunder storms here...)

" Woah...well I just had an idea!" yelled Kasumi.

"Does it have anything to do with pink?" Tenten asked.

"Nope!" Kasumi said proudly.

"Wow that's a first." Yumi said plainly.

" All the girls can go to...the beach!" Kasumi yelled!

All the girls squealed except for Hinata who only said yay and Yumi who just doesn't squeal in general.

" Why can't the guys go?" Kiba asked or more like whined.

"Cause I said so." Kasumi said plainly.

" There's plenty of stuff in here you can do . Like watch tv , or play video games, or read." Ino said.

All the guys except Shino ,Gaara , Neji , and Sasuke gasped.

" READ!" they screamed.

" Now , now Ino we all know words as big as read and books are too much for their pea brained minds, but seriously try reading it gives you brain power." Yumi said walking off to get her bathing suit.

The guys just glared.

Soon all the girls were off.

The guys were all bored now. Damn why are these people always bored!

Just then Sasuke did the unexpected. He picked up a BOOK! Then he actually READ it! OMG!

"Dude I know she said read but I didn't think you'd take it seriously." Takeo said in a shocked tone.

Sasuke was too busy looking at the book to listen.

"Sasuke?"

Nope , nothing.

"Sasuke!"

Nope , still nothing .

"SASUKE!"

La la la la la la la...

"DAMNIT SASUKE ANSWER HIM!" Kiba yelled cause he has sensitive ears and yelling sure wasn't helping.

Sasuke looked up. " Hm?" he...er...hmed in a uninterested- in -what -they- had- to -say tone.

"Let me see that book." Takeo said snatching it away from him.

"Snatcher.." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"How to seduce and hypnotize that special girl? What the hell? You were actually reading this bull?" Neji said reading the cover.

"Read the inside of it baka." Sasuke said pouting and glaring.

Just then Takeo cackled evilly.

Damn that's scary. He sounds like that gay bastard Orochimaru.

"I think we can finally have some fun..." Takeo said in a dangerous low tone.

Gaara immediately got up and left wanting no part in this. Lee said his youth is the only thing that can peirce a girls heart and went off yelling youth. Chouji ran out of chips and went to get more but never returned. Shino said that's a load of crap and went outside. Kankarou said he's going to video tape it so he went off to find a camera.

3 hours later...

"We're back!" yelled Ino.

No boys .

"Hello?" Tenten said.

Still no boys.

" Do you think they commited suicide out of boredom?" Yumi asked.

" Nah... maybe they're playing videro games or crap like that. " Kasumi said and plopped down on the couch.

"Hello girls..." said a low voice.

" OH SHIT! IT'S A RAPIST RUN!" Sakura yelled.

Then all thegirls except Yumi , Tenten , and Hinata ran around.

"They're supposed to be ninja?" said Tenten in disbelief.

Just then Sakura tripped and almost fell but two strong ( more like boney ) arms caught her.

"S-sasuke?" Sakura sputtered out.

"Yes?" Sasuke replied with a smile. WTF? Smile? Did I write this?

The other girls except Yumi giggled. Damn giggling is annoying...anyway...

" Well anyway the guys and I have been talking..." Takeo started.

"Talking? with or without fighting?" Kasumi said.

" Without but that's not the point. We decided this place wouldn't be anything without a good old fashion truth or dare!"Takeo finished.

"I'm playing!" Ino , Sakura , and Kasumi said quickly.

"I will too." " Hinata said . OMG no stuttering! The world is ending! AAAAAHHHHH!

" Well I'm not."Yumi and Tenten said bluntly.

" Oh come on it'll be fun!" Temari said nudging them.

Then Neji and Takeo came by. " Let us handle this."

Then Neji wrapped his arms around Tenten and whispered " Please play the game...for me?"

Tenten wouldn't screamed but her mouth wouldn'y let her. Who the hell was he and what did he do with Neji?

"Please?" he said again.

"O-ok I'm p-playing.." Tenten said and went over to join the circle they had already formed.

Yumi had a WTF face on looked at Takeo suspiciously.

Takeo just smirked. He went upto her and smirked at her even more.

_' What the hell is he smirking for?_' thought Yumi annoyed with all the smirking.

Takeo picked her up bridal style and brought her over the the circle. Yumi just let out a small squeak and had a red face.

"I-I guess I'm p-playing now." Yumi managed to get out.

"Good!" Kasumi said happily.

" Who's going first?" Kiba asked.

" Wait!" Tenten shouted.

They all looked up at her.

She got up and went into the hallway where screaming and shouting could be heard.

They all raised an eyebrow.

Tenten came back with and very pissed off Shino and Gaara and a confused Lee.

"If I'm suffering so are they." Tenten said in a very angered tone.

They mumbled somehting about evil bun-headed girls taking over the world.

I know it may be short but I'm going to try and update a bit faster because I have to leave my firends hoes. I'll be back! I will!


	8. The books will get you and upchucking

SnowFlake: Hey everyone I'm so happy that you reviewed! But a few things I must say,

1. All the pairing will have their special moments , which means one is not more important than the other.

2. I'm not going to ignore any people that like a specific pairing so please don't ask me to.

3. I'm not going the ignore any pairing in general so don't ask.

4. Please enjoy the story!

I don't wnt this to start any kind of fight and don't mean to offend anyone but it seems like that might happen so please try to enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: You know what? Look in the other chapters for disclaimers! I'm tired of having to make myself sadder! WHY CAN'T I OWN NARUTO! WHYYYYYYY!

"Who's going first?" Kiba asked yet again.

"I wanna go! Pick me! Pick me!" Naruto shouted jumping up and down like a monkey on crack.

"Ugh...Naruto." Kiba said.

" Alright! Neji! Truth or Dare?" Naruto asked or more like squealed. Did he get some of that candy again?

"Why me... I don't know Truth?" Nei said losing interest in the game.

"Scaredy-cat...ummmm...is it true...no wait! I got a question you could never answer!" Naruto yelled suddenly getting an idea.

Naruto? An idea? Oh that makes me laugh so hard...

" I give up... what's the question?" Neji said wishing Kiba had never picked Naruto.

" Why is the sky blue?" Naruto asked.

They all sweatdropped.

" Because the sky likes the color blue. My turn. Um...hmmmm..." Neji hmed.

12 minutes later...

" Hmmmm..." Neji still hmed.

" Damnit! You're supposed to be a genius? Pick somebody!" Yumi yelled out of anger and frustration.

Ino then spotted a bottle carelessly left on the floor. Now my first thought would be to recycle it but since Neji obviously can't pick a damn person she'd use it for better purposes.

" Here." she said handing the bottle to Neji.

" What the hell am I gonna do with this?" Neji asked holding the bottle.

" For a genius you sure are stupid. Spin it. Who ever it lands on that's the person you dare or ask a question." Ino said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was considering the situation.

" What if it lands in the middle?" Sakura said out of nowhere.

" Then all of us have to answer the question or do the dare." Kasumi said.

" Troublesomeness growing..." Shikamaru mumbled .

Neji spun the bottle. ( is spun a word? oh well it is now )

It landed on Kasumi.

" Truth or dare?" Neji asked.

" Dare me! I can handle anything you throw at me!" she shouted.

" It's true. She has no shame in whatever the hell she does." Yumi said.

" Oh really? I dare you to spray paint all of you stuff dark purple and leave it like that for the next week." Neji said smirking.

" THE HELL I AM! YOU CAN SPRAY PAINT YOUR OWN SHIT PURPLE! MY CRAP IS STAYING PINK WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT ASSHOLE! I AIN'T DOIN THAT DARE! GET ME SOMETHING ELSE TO DO BUT I SURE AS HELL AIN'T SPRAY PAINTING NONE OF MY SHIT DARK PURPLE!" Kasumi yelled in his face.

Neji was about to say something smart back but he caught the look Yumi gave him. It said : Don't do it or you'll be having an early funeral this year.

" Uhhh.. fine jump off the roof then." Neji said.

As if nothing have ever happened Kasumi said ok and proceeded to jump off the roof.

You could hear a yell then a crash followed by shouting and cursing.

Kasumi came back in sticks and twigs in her hair muttering about neighbors and their yards.

" Oh my turn is it? Ok then! " Kasumi said.

Luck wasn't on their side today.

The bottle landed in the middle.

They all groaned.

" Oh come on I'm not that bad!" Kasumi said grinning evilly all the while.

" What is your version of 'all that bad'?" said Sasuke while writing down his death wishes.

" Ok all of you truth or dare?" Kasumi said , her mind already filling with ideas that are too horrible to speak of.

They all got in a huddle and whispered very loud.

" Ahem! We have talked it over and we have picked truth!" Kiba said like a V.I.P

"coughwusscough." Kasumi ...coughed.

" Call me a wuss will you! Fine we all choose dare !" Kiba shouted.

A few "yeah's!" and some "oh gods" were heard.

Kasumi cackled evilly except it didn't sound like that gay ass michael jackson reject. It sounded more like Jiraiya. Oh crap that's even worse.

" I dare you to...eat my cooking!" Kasumi finished skipping to the kitchen.

" Oh that's not so bad!" said Naruto.

He would soon regret those words.

About 34 seconds later...

" Oh jeez guys it's just a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich!" Kasumi said out of annoyance.

Really, I mean people throwing up is so rude.

" Why the hell was it green and grey! I don't remember those colors!" Sasuke yelled running to the bathrrom to ..er how do I put this...upchuck the crap that was forced down his throat. Yeah that's sounds good.

After 30 minutes of upchucking crap...

" I swear Kasumi if I get some kind of disease from that I'm sueing!" Neji said in a somewhat threatening tone. He would have put it in a more deadly tone if he wasn't still recovering from the " peanut butter and jelly sandwhich".

Yeah right. It was death in a sandwhich. What's next? Disease on a stick? Oh, better not jinx it.

" Well who goes now? " someone ( be creative ) asked.

They all thought for a while. Then someone said Kiba.

Everyone else agreed , still not right in their heads.

Then Kiba cackled evilly. But it sounded like elmo on crack. What's wrong with you people? Can't you cackle right?

Kiba spun the bottle.

Luck really hated them.

It landed in the middle again.

Then all of the boys that were readingthat book with the gay ass title started cackling evilly.

The girls froze. W...T...F?

The evil book was coming for them. The boys plan was about to be put into action.

Kiba whispered something in Kankarou's ear and he noded and left.

" Ok Gaara , Shino ,Chouji , Lee you may leave..." Kiba said pointing to the door.

They all shrugged and left.

The girls ( except for Hinata who isn't into violence ) glared a hole through their backs.

" Guys pick your girls." Kiba said like some kind of cheeves guy.

Sasuke went over to Sakura.

Neji went over to Tenten.

Shikamaru went over to Ino.

Takeo went over to Yumi.

Naruto went over to Hinata.

Kiba went over to Kasumi.

" Idareyoutogoonadatewiththatgirlbye!" Kiba yelled dragging Kasumi off to parts unknown.

" Hey we didn't even pick dare!" Sakura yelled out.

" You knew what he said?" Yumi said with a what-the-hell look on her face.

" Duh! He said I dare you to go on a date with that girl bye! Anyone could've known that!" Ino said in a matter-of-fact tone.

All the girls except Ino who was ranting on about how Yumi should know more girly things turned red.

"WHAT!" They all yelled.

" You heard what he said. Let's go." Sasuke said dragging Sakura out to who knows where.

" Come on Hinata I know where we can go!" Naruto said dragging an already fainted Hinata to parts unknown.

"Hn." Neji er...said? Then started walking so Tenten follwed him.

Takeo had already started to pull a speechless Yumi somewhere in...the Twilight Zone! No it was just parts unknown.

Ino was still ranting so Shikamaru just picked her up ( she's still ranting ) and dragged her somwhere.

Ok I'm going to have the next 6 chapters up either late today or tomorrow . Yes I said 6. The couples are going to have seperate chapters! That's how special they are! They might be a bit short but still special!

Yep that's the end of this chapter


	9. SORRY!

Disclaimer: Do I even need a disclaimer for and authors note?

Um…. Yeah…I AM STILL ALIVE! NO I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT THE STORY! All I've been thinking about IS the STORY. I have an excuse.

Warning: An extremely long excuse is ahead. You have been warned.

My mother broke all the computers in the house and when I get home I'm like WTF?

She took 1 damn month to get OFF HER LAZY ASS and go buy another computer cuz when she brakes one it's unfixable. Then when I got my computer she broke hers and had to use mine ( which still did not have internet ) and then DELETED HALF MY FILES (yes INCLUDING the new chapter I was going to put up )just to put some freakin program on there that gave my BRAND FREAKIN new computer a virus!!!

So she had to buy another one!!!! Me and my sis ( don't you DARE correct my grammer ) are sittin there like WTF?

And after she took another 2 weeks to get the computer AND give it internet. Then the internet would work for a week and now here we are….giving you this halfway detailed excuse…..so yeah I have to redo the entire CHAPTER!

I WILL NEVER LET MY FAMILY ( besides my sis ) EVER USE ANY COMPUTER AGAIN!!!!!!!!


	10. Sorry again

Hello again! I'm very sorry that we haven't updated in FOREVER. It just recently came to my attention that we were moving. So we were packing things which only took more time than it should have. Then my mother ( you know the one who hates computers ) decided, while I was ASLEEP that she would go ahead and pack the computer because she couldn't sleep and had nothing better to do ( though I think she did it just to PISS ME OFF.) So then I went without the computer until we moved which just so happened to be in June. But I'll just pretend as if nothing happened and get on with my life!

Wow.

This is a long angry paragraph..

Maybe I'm not about to go on with my life anytime soon, but oh well! I will now submit another chapter!


	11. NaruHina Once more

SnowFlakeNinja: Again I must say I am sorry to all of you. I had to look over the story a bit and make it longer,needless to say it took longer than expected. And yes I did resubmit this chapter. Don't worry you're not going crazy.

Disclaimer:OMG I say this over and over again! Doesn't it get old?!

Lawyers: No. Now say it or so swear us we'll SUE!

Disclaimer: K….sigh I don't own Naruto

First up: NaruSasu!!! Haaaaaahahahahahahhahaha! No. NaruHina

Naruto was dragging Hinata all over the place. Poor dobe. Poor Hinata. Poor world.

" Oh Hinata-chan I think I saw this sign for a festival when we pasted that speed limit sign. Wanna go?" Naruto said with a sheepish smile.

" U-u-uh s-sure N-naruto-k-kun." Hinata replied half dead from being dragged all around the world. Disneyland looks like trix cereal when you go by 5 times really fast. Or maybe lucky charms. Hmm……

"Ok here we are!" Naruto standing in front of 2 big festivals.

Hinata stood there in horror. " The s-super evil c-creepy death festival o-of doom?"

"No silly! That place is for psychopaths! The other one!" Naruto said pointing to the sign that said ' Happy fun land of amusement and sugary sweets!'

" So which ride do you want to go on?" Naruto said trying to somewhat understand the map he was holding.

Hinata looked over some of the rides. Some looked fun. Some looked scary and some looked downright disturbing. (Tierra: who uses the word downright anymore? Tashae: Shut up! You're not writing this part so it doesn't concern you! Tierra: right……)

" Uhhhhh m-maybe that one." Hinata said pointing to one of those octopus rides that spin you round and round.

" Sure!" Naruto said dragging Hinata over to the line.

The whole time he was complaining about the time a festival had no ramen and how he found an ant in his lollipop ( Tashae: Literally that happened to me once and it was so disgusting. Tierra: stop adding you thoughts and get on with the story! Tashae: well stop adding yours! ) and how this ride broke down and he was stuck without ramen for 2 hours. Then he said something non-related to food. OMFG!

" You're a really good listener Hinata-chan!" He said smiling ear to ear.

"U-u-u-uhhh th-th-thanks N-n-n-naruto-k-k-kun." Hinata managed to stutter out with a red face.

They finally reached the front of the line. To the relief of everyone around Naruto. Sick and tired of hearing all his food-related rambling.

When the ride started moving it began to feel like a roller coaster. Hinata then realized everything isn't as innocent as it seems. Or in this case a seamlessly harmless octopus ride isn't so harmless after all.

She started screaming. Now any NORMAL - keyword person would've been deaf because as quiet as she seems she can scream LOUD. But Naruto isn't a normal person. He acts like he's high off of pixie sticks , is a ninja, has a freakin demon sealed inside him do I need to go on?

Naruto was screaming but not out of fear. Not at all. He was screaming because well.. people like to scream. If you were given an opportunity to scream real loud without your parents, the new york times, or the cops getting on your case wouldn't you? Yeah I knew you would. I would. ( Tierra : No one cares about your problems. Tashae: Would you stop popping up in the story?! Tierra: No. )

Well…….ummmm right ANYWAY…..

Once they got off the ride Hinata had lost part of her voice from screaming so much in that 3 minute period and Naruto would burst into fits of laughter every twelve seconds

After about 3 rounds of eating, getting on a roller coaster, throwing up, then getting straight back on the roller coaster they decided not to punish they're stomachs any further and stop.

" Hey Hinata-chan…" Naruto said sluggishly . 3 rounds of throwing up can hurt you bad.

" Yes Naruto-kun…" Hinata replied just a sluggish.

" Wanna go on the Ferris wheel?" Naruto said pointing to the ride in front of him before nearly collapsing on a bench near them.

" I-is it fast?" Hinata asked a bit scared.

" No. Or at least I think I isn't. My head still hurts." Naruto said looking around for a aspirin stand. No avail.

Hinata , head still hurting decided to taker her chances and go on the ride.

When the got on the ride it took them a good 7 minutes to actually sit up. Hinata couldn't sit up and decided that Naruto's shoulder was her best option rather than leaning on anything ELSE in the park.

Hinata was so caught up in not trying to puke again she didn't notice the red on Naruto's face.

Now, Naruto had to admit she looked pretty, no beautiful. The wind softly blowing…….the beautiful sunset highlighting her features.

_No. I'm not looking. Nope. Crap I looked. Crap I looked again! Damn it this is going now where…. _Naruto thought trying to argue with himself.

When the ride was over Hinata was asleep. ( who wouldn't be ) Naruto picked her up and carried her home. Not very fast mind you. She was still asleep. He's not THAT stupid.

Though there was still one thought on his mind…..

'_What would Neji say when he found out I love his cousin? Do I? Maybe it's the ride. I love …Sakura? Right?'_

Naruto shook it off and felt he should be more concerned about getting Hinata back to their 'Summer Home'.

Tierra: I would now like to give you some news. Tashae has been getting really lazy and decided she is not going to type fanfictions that much anymore. Maybe on occasions but not so much and we ARE still unpacking so it might be a while in between chapters but I will try my best.


	12. SasuSaku

It feels so good to be writing again! Now I will submit the SasuSaku chapter! Bwahahahahaha! Aren't I just evil . Though you shouldn't worry! NejiTen is coming up next followed by many more!

Sasuke was in a dilemma.

A very confusing dilemma.

After reading a certain book and going through with a certain plot he was now having second thoughts about this. It WAS kind of mean , after looking over the reason why he was doing it. Especially since Sakura AND Ino had gotten over him and weren't bothering him that much.

That also bothered him. Both had gotten over him. Though he really thought that every girl was the same ( minus that timid Hyuuga girl ) Sakura had fought to prove she really loved him. He looked back at Sakura who focused on something in her fingernail and not even bothering with the fact she had a sort of 'date' with Sasuke.

'_I guess she convinced herself that I wouldn't give her the time of day.'_

Now it was kind of annoying, her ignoring him and all.

"Sakura."

No response.

"SAKURA."

"Hmm?" she said as she looked up from whatever it was that interested her more than me.

"Hmph. , she's obviously PRETENDING. "Sakura are you familiar with the grill restaurant?"

"Yes , Sakura said not seeing where he was going with this.

"What do make of that place?" Sasuke asked. Clearly he doesn't know what to say.

"It's nice I guess , Sakura said going back to her fingernails. " Why?"

Now Sasuke was very annoyed. " Did you not hear what Kiba said?"

No response.

'_I have to get my mind off of Sasuke. I don't like him anymore. He doesn't like me I don't like-'_

" Sakura!"

"Yes?" Sakura said innocently not knowing how annoyed Sasuke was.

Sasuke could only look at her. Not glaring. Just looking.

"Sakura.. he finally said. Do you know what a mall is?"

"Sasuke, I'm starting to get the feeling you think I'm stupid." Sakura said putting her hands on her hips.

Whoa. Where did THAT come from?

Even Sasuke had to be surprised." No, it's just I've heard of it but never actually saw it."

Sakura, who was now distracted from her nails, stood there in a state of shock. Sasuke didn't know what a mall was? How did he buy clothes? How did he buy ANYTHING?

"Seriously?" Sakura said after recovering from that state." Even Neji goes to the mall! I MUST show you! Maybe I'm going to have a good time after all!"

Sasuke twitched at the sound of Neji's name._ ' Don't compare me to him. At least she's talking to me now."_

After a long grueling 5 minutes Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the Konoha mall.

Sasuke scoffed. Is that what a mall was? It was barely bigger than his house. Then he wen't inside.

"Ahh.." Sasuke really had nothing to say. It look like a sky-scraper from the inside.

Sakura went from shop to shop explaining each detail over and over again, Sasuke was still trying to recover from how many stores there were.Even the sign said they had over 300 stores inside.

" Ok Sasuke you got it?" Sakura said turning around only to find Sasuke still at the entrance . " Come here you silly person! The stores aren't over there!"

Sasuke didn't know what hit him when Sakura went from store to store dragging him pointing out everything she must have, without actually getting it.

"Is that window shopping ?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura stopped and turned around. " What do you mean?"

" Window shopping, you know you go around the stores looking into windows and pointing out everything you want without actually getting it." Sasuke said suddenly feeling cocky. Well wouldn't you? He's rich and doesn't have to go WINDOW shopping. Ha ha ha, Sasuke you bastard.

"Well you know the mall is super expensive and I bet even YOU would go broke if you bought everything you wanted." Sakura said turning around and walking to another store.

Sasuke chuckled to himself. Going broke? Him? What a laugh. Then he turned around and spotted the necklace that Sakura wanted. Then he looked at the price. He nearly choked on his laughter when he saw what the price was. _' That must be the cents or something.'_

He looked at the price again. That was the right price. Maybe he would go broke in that store. Still..

20 minutes later.

Sakura and Sasuke had gone to the restaurant with the grill.

Sakura was pretty surprised when Sasuke agreed to pay for the food and even more surprised when he said he had something for her.

" So what is it?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Sasuke replied acting as if he was eating.

" How could you not know?"Sakura asked " You bought it!"

Sasuke looked at her with an eyebrow raised. " I did?"

" Don't play stupid , tell me!" Sakura yelled now getting angry.

" Find out." Sasuke said handing her the box.

Sakura nearly jumped for it out of excitement. When she opened her eyes got wide she she smiled a smile worthy of Naruto.

" Oh my gosh! Sasuke It's BEAUTIFUL! I love it! Thankyouthankyouthnakyouthankyou!" Sakura yelled nearly jumping out of her seat to smother Sasuke in a hug.

" Yeah, you're welcome." Sasuke said nearly blushing.

Tierra: Yeah It might be short but I like it. I kinda got lazy and spent half the day sleeping but NejiTen is coming soon!


End file.
